Hunger
by It'sTimeToDance
Summary: Pippa wants the magic, and nothing will keep her from it. Charactor death.


_Disclaimer: I own nothing of interest._

She held the dagger lazily at my throat, right under my chin. The cool metal dug into the tender skin, sending a drop of blood down the length of my neck. I gasped, Pippa's cool, hateful stare boring into my very flesh, cutting into me like a thousand nails. A snarl played at her full lips, baring the slightest hint of her knarled, pointed teeth.

"Pip..." Ann begged over her shoulder, her voice shaking.

A roar ripped through her chest, so animal and savage I had difficulty believing it could come from a creature once so beautiful.

"Pippa," begged Felicity, the usual boldness in her voice replaced with a pleading whimper, heavy with tears, "please..."

Pippa hissed, the knife digging deeper into my flesh, releasing a fresh stream of blood, slowly inching into the neckline of the my dress, the dainty white fabric sagging against the deep crimson. It seemed to plaster itself to my chest like a second skin, growing heavier with every breath I took.

"I want it." she growled, her eyes glinting with a savage hunger I've only seen in the wildest of the Winterland creatures, craving for something they'd never get. A hole they desperatley needed to fill, "I want it _now_."

"I can't." I choked.

She let out a tortured cry. It echoed from the cave ceiling, "Liar!"

The knife, had it gone any deeper, would have surely gone strait through to the airways. Sweat mingled with the now steady flow of blood, leaving a salty, bitter taste in my mouth. I was pushed further unto the craggy walls, a sharp jut of stone cutting into my back. I struggled under her grip, only succeeding in digging the blade deeper into my neck.

"I _will _have it!" she cried, thumping my shoulders against the crude wall with each word. I winced.

"Pippa, you don't want to do this!" Felicty tried to reason, knowing full well how futile it was. She was no longer our Pippa. She was now lost to the Winterlands.

"Give it to me," hissed Pippa, ignoring Felicity, "or I shall take it!"

I looked into her eyes. Once a lovely violet, now raven black, so deep I should drown in them. They'd stopped flashing to her old color long ago, now perpecually dark. As the borrowed magic ran out, the glamour that had been hiding what she'd become had run out as well, revealing her sickly pale skin, her ragged yellow teeth, her frazzled, dull hair. Her eyes flashed with an almost fevered hunger. The overcast of the setting sun illuminated her eyes. They seemed to sparkle. I could not help but think they where perhaps a flash of sanity, the old Pip we had loved. Simply a trick of the light, I reminded myself. Pip was gone. Replaced by a savage creature who would joyfully tear my throat out to hold the magic.

I remained silent, save for my ragged breaths of stale air, to terrified to speak. I could smell the horrid odor that spew from her mouth like toxins, so sour my stomach churned.

Her mouth was now set into a full snarl, allowing me a view of all the razor sharp teeth it held. They could easily rip my heart from my chest with no more then a bite, "_Give it to me!"_

My options are, as perfectly usual, look terribly bleak. Give Pippa--this creature, to gain hold of all the magic of the realms causing who knows what sort of horrors not only here, but in our own world. Or, let her very well rip my throat out, forever binding the magic to me forever.

When I spoke, it came as a whisper, "No."

A horrible cry ripped through my ears like a foghorn. I was thrown back to the wall, and the knife ran swiftly across my neck, cruelly digging into the flesh, through the muscle, so deep any chances of a breath were cut along with it. I let out a gurgle sort of noise resembling the sound of someone drowning.

Ann and Felicity shrieked, their shouts of terror sending me into what could only be eternal darkness, my last fleeting thought of Pippa and her terrible, cold black eyes.

_I have no idea where this came from. The idea just sprang into my head. I don't really know about it. I'm not used to writing in this type of style. Let me know!_


End file.
